


Unravel

by Zellybeenwriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellybeenwriting/pseuds/Zellybeenwriting
Summary: Intern and awesome friend, Darcy Lewis has everything she could ever ask for. Loyal superhero friends, a well payed job and a peace of mind. But as days go by she finds herself chased by her past demons and each day they get closer to her. What Happens when they catch up to her. And not only hurt her... but the ones she loves.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Avengers Team, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own The Avengers or any of these characters, as much as a I love them. All credit goes To marvel 
> 
> Authors note:  
>  This is my first fanfic guys so take it easy. This was way harder than I though it’d be. Comments are welcome, as well as constructive criticism, thanks!

“It’s okay, just spread em’ wide for me sweetheart, mommy doesn’t have to know” he coaxed gently putting more of his weight on my little 8 year old body, trying to separate my legs apart from each other. I couldn’t breath, it was dark and every time he moved my bed squeaked making me flinch. The bad butterfly’s in my belly didn’t make me feel well.

The air smelled of like alcohol and cigarettes. I didn’t know what they were exactly but Ethan told me they make you feel loopy. “Daddy, I don’t think—“ I start. But he cut me cut off. by pressing his lips to mine. The butterflies got worse. I felt wrong.

“That’s it, don’t think!” He exclaims “don’t worry. It’s gonna feel really good like last time” He gives me his megawatt smile and strokes the hair on my head.

It didn’t feel good last time.

“But I thought you said to not let anyone touch me down there” I question, tears falling slowly from my eyes, but I didn’t dare make a sound or whimper. The last time I did, he got so mad. I didn’t understand why he was doing this. I’d been a good girl this whole week.

“That’s right” he exclaims, giving me a wet kiss on my forehead. the itch to wipe it was strong. “Good job for remembering. But I forgot to tell you. Only me and your brothers can touch here”. My brothers? I didn’t want them to touch me there either.

I felt a sob try and claw its way up my throat at the idea, but I held it back not wanting the spankings again. more tears fell down my face.

“Shhhhhh don’t cry, when I do this it’s to protect you and to show you my love” he reassured me. But I can tell he was getting mad. ”Now open up” his words sharp and clipped. Reluctantly I open my shaking legs, not wanting to be here. Not wanting to be alone with him... not wanting to just not be alone.

Daddy lets out his deep laugh as he pulls my underwear down and unbuckles his—

“DARCY” My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up, my breathing labored and my penguin pajama shirt soaked through with sweat. My eyes quickly dart around the room trying to get my bearings as to what’s real and what’s not. Something touches my shoulder and I whip my head to find the source to come face to face with Steve’s concerned eyes boring into mine. Surprised and still shaken up I jump away from him causing his arm to drop. Standing up I take in my full surroundings to see the familiar faces of Sam, Nat, Tony, Bruce and Clint all behind Steve, faces filled with worry and concern.

_The fuck am I?_

_Avengers_

_tower._

_Jane._

_internship._

_alien gods._

I close my eyes as the memories started to come back, snapping me out of my distraught haze.

_You’re in the avengers tower, Darce. You’re surrounded by loved ones Darce, you’re in your room Darce, your completely safe._

Natasha steps towards me quietly as if she was approaching a wild animal. Concerned eyes look back at mine, and I averted my gaze giving her a quick smile, wanting to die of mortification that my closest friends caught me in a nightmare.

“no worries, just a nightmare guys. Shouldn’t of watched teletubbies so late yesterday“ I joke trying to get them to smile.   
  
their faces changed from worried to amused at my confession. Placing my hand on my hips I raise a eyebrow at them “soooo care to explain what earths mightiest hero’s are doing in my room at...” I look to the digital clock on my nightstand “8 am...only Steve wakes up this time, to like exercise and shit”.

everyone laughs and Steve ducks his head, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Clint‘s face breaks out into a smile “morning kiddo, I want breakfast and you know with the way you cook, you could maybe out cook Wilson’s ma under the table”.

”NEVER THAT”, Sam and I yells in unison. “At least you know Lewis...at least you know”. I flip him the bird turning my attention back to Clint. He goes to put his arm around my shoulders when I abruptly stop him. He gives me a confused look.

I lift my arm up and smell under my armpits scrunching my nose in faux disgust. “I smell” I wine childishly flashing Clint a smile. He rolls his eyes at my antics and ruffles my hair. 

“And fix that bed head too while you’re at it so you can make me breakfast” he teases jogging out of my room.

Rolling my eyes I turn to look at the rest of the avengers to see happiness and relaxation clear on their faces. Exactly how it’s suppose to be. after all the do for this world they deserve peace and all the homemade breakfasts they want.

”well don’t just stand there, all of you get out too!” I sass. But sam and Nat leisurely take a seat on my couch. 

“but it’s sooo comfy here, I could stay here until breakfast was ready” Sam says dreamily. “Don’t you agree Nat?” He ask. 

Crossing one leg over the other, her green catlike eyes stare back at me. “ most certainly” she agrees.

with a pout I look to Steve for help but the troll looks like he’s about to bust a gut. “STEVE” I yell “Don’t you wanna continue being my favorite avenger?” I ask. Composing himself he nods and says “yes, ma’am”

I punch his beefy muscly arm, “ then fucking act like it, and help me out here” I demand.   
  


Rolling his eyes at me, he gives me an platonic kiss on the forehead and mutters “fine”. My vision starts to swim and the surface of my skin starts to tingle making me want to scratch every inch of my body till kingdom come. But I stayed still not giving anything away.  
  
Clapping his hands together, he calls out “let’s give Darce 10 minutes to get herself together and then we’ll eat breakfast”.

Reluctantly everyone finally clears out, but Tony stops and hangs back, staring at me behind his expensive shades for a good minute, “You sure you okay, Darcy” he ask quietly. My eyes widen slightly at his words. He’s never called me by my whole name. It was either Darce, aunt Jemima or boobs. “you woke up screaming” he states.

Pushing down my nervousness, I look at him, “Tony, promise I’m fine” I reassure. after 10 more seconds of staring at me for I don’t know what he leaves. 

Leaving me alone with my thoughts, and unfortunately my nightmares. No longer able to keep up the facade I race to the bathroom, turning the bath handle to hot. Once the bathtub was filled and steam was rising from it I quickly take off my sweat covered pj’s, and I sink in the bathtub hissing as the water slightly burns my body. 

  
”Just one more time, Just one more punishment,” I mutter to myself. Taking my loofah next to me I make sure to soapy it good before scrubbing the in between of my thighs red.

Tears quietly fall down my face, and I don’t dare let go of the sob building up in my throat. My vision gets blurry and darkness starts to set in the corner of my eyes quickly taking over and with a small whimper I sink into the darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
